


Winter Is Coming

by prettyboy_bucky



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I suck at tags, Library, M/M, Meeting via email, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Writer Steve, insomniac bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left you're USB flash drive in a library computer and I had to go through your files to figure out who you are and I ended up reading the entirety of this book you're working on and wow you're really good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Writing makes me feel better when everything feels shit these days. So even if you don't like it, I hope you don't hate it :)

Bucky was at the library searching for the Wind And The Willows on the library database when he noticed a USB flash drive in the computer.

Completely unsure of the right way to handle it, should he hand it in? Instead he opened up the files on it.

Maybe if he went through some files he could figure out who it belonged too.

There was a folder of _autumn_ which just had a load of photographs of trees and fallen leaves and Bucky decided maybe it belonged to some teenage girl who needed these photos for an art project or something.

There was another folder called _ww2 research_ which Bucky assumed made sense for a history project maybe? It was filled with facts and images, although it didn't seem thorough enough to be for a school project.

A third folder was called _Nathaniel_ Which had lots of photos of a young boy with toys and cake and pulling different faces and covered in his food and sleeping and Bucky decided the flash drive probably belonged to some 60 year old man or woman who was researching their ancestors and loved their grandchild.

Except there was one more folder names _winter is coming?_ Bucky assumed the question mark meant it was a working title as he opened it to reveal... A book? Almost a book? Definitely a good start to a book anyway. And of course, what could he do but read it.

Bucky removed the drive from the computer, making a promise to nobody in particular that he would return it but after he'd read this winter story.

That night, staying up until ridiculous times in the morning partly caused by Bucky's insomnia but partly because he became so absorbed into what had been written. It was written astoundingly well. Bucky had never been able to be absorbed into books before, he'd remembered the Wind And The Willows from when he was a kid, and following the advice from his therapist had decided to try and find it. But instead found this utter work of art, a complete masterpiece that made Bucky feel desperate to make sure it got back to who ever had written it. It was too good.

 

The story goes:

A lad wanted to fight during the war, he just wanted to serve his country, especially after his best friend had signed up but he had asthma and was rejected simply because of that. He kept trying though and eventually was accepted in. Even if it was just as a wild card. He was thrilled and trained hard and eventually grew out of his asthma, starting to build up muscle mass and after a while was sent to rescue troops from behind enemy lines. One of whom was his best friend.

Now it turns out his friend, Josh, couldn't be found.

And was assumed dead.

After the war, the main character- Scott, had to move on, except in this alternate universe, you lived on until you met your soulmate and Scott, well he lived a life to say the least. 75 years after the war he still looked 30, and at that same time he met someone else.

Or rather found someone. Even with a prosthetic arm, Scott immediately recognised him as the best friend lost behind enemy lines all those years ago.

It turns out he had survived and had lived the past 75 years almost always just missing his path crossing with Scott's.

Now, they of course were reunited and realised that they'd been living into a new century, just trying to find each other again. Because they'd been inseparable on both school yard and battle field and they were each other's soul mates. Finally able to live in a time that allowed them to freely be together they made the most of it, Scott was able to take Josh out and hold his hand and kiss him on the street and they fed each other cake in fancy restaurants and could go home and eat dinner together and Scott would make them calzones and Josh would fuck him into the mattress.

The way it was written was far more spectacular than Bucky coulve give it credit for. It was beautiful.

But that's all there was and it was driving Bucky crazy trying to figure out if the story was completed or not.

The next day, either on a stroke of luck or a stroke of genius Bucky searched the title 'Winter Is Coming' into Google and was surprised when he actually found something.

A blog belonging to a Steve Rogers... He'd mentioned a book he was writing, and trying mot to give too much away had described it as "two people who lived through centuries to be able to find each other and be together how they'd always wished" granted it was the biggest spoiler ever but it just made Bucky convinced he's found the right guy. There was a comments bar at the bottom of the page. Along with an email address. Bucky read through some of the comments, saying things like they agreed with his thoughts on God and the colour of the sky and Bucky wondered what kind of freak man was writing such amazing stories. There was also a comment from someone saying while Nathaniel was cute as hell, she still felt betrayed by him ending up a boy not a girl. And that's what had Bucky convinced. Nathaniel? The pictures. It was all too easy to find this guy.

Typing in the email address in the To: Box Bucky typed his email.

**Hi, you don't know me but my names Bucky and I found your USB flash drive in a library computer and I'm guessing you want it back**

Later that evening he received a reply from steverogers07@gmail.com That read

**Hi! I can't thank you enough seriously thank you. Although how did you find me? That really is an intriguing part of this don't you think?**

Wow he sounded weird, good weird, like his book Bucky thought as he typed his reply

**Well I sort of opened some files, you're blog was crazy easy to find, and don't mention it i'd hate to lose anything that good**

Within minutes he got a reply

**Oh right, nothing too weird I hope? And trying to not sound up my own ass or anything but I'm assuming you read the story?**

Bucky smiled when it came through **Yeah and wow you have some serious talent. You're really really good! So yeah I'm guessing you'd like it back... When can I return it?**

**You think so? Thank you that means a lot and are You around tomorrow? Maybe 4? I could meet you at the library?**

Bucky agreed instantly **Okay absolutely I would tell you more how awesome your writing is but you must get swamped with that**

 **Not really actually but honestly Bucky that means a lot. Il see you tomorrow!** Steve replied and Bucky smiled again at the way Steve had use his name. Wow he was going to meet this guy... He should try to get some sleep tonight.

The next day Bucky spent half the day wishing the time to go fast eager to meet this guy. He still had the flash drive plugged in and decided to add his own...note, epilogue if you will to the bottom.

Until finally it was half three and Bucky was able to leave his apartment and head to the library.

When he arrived, 100% unsure who to be looking for he decided to head to the computers and sure enough there was someone hovering near by, brown hair, kinda short, maybe a little older than Bucky was pictureing. "Steve?" Bucky asked and the guy shook his head "er nope, Tony, sorry mate" he replied.

He must have heard Bucky though because from near the book shelves a man who was quite tall, blonde hair, blue eyes from the looks of things came towards him, "Bucky?" He asked and Bucky nodded "Er yeah hi"

Fuck he was hot. Like fuck you over the breakfast counter hot. Make you dick shaped pancakes in the morning or leave hickies on your neck hot.

"This is yours?" Bucky offered him the flash drive to Steve who before taking it asked "You wanna get a cup of coffee?" Which Bucky gladly accepted.

"So first things first" Bucky started, "I don't really see the big deal with autumn? And your... Son? Nephew? Brother? The kids cute"

"Thanks" Steve laughed "I guess he's sort of a nephew, technically he's no relation though. And no? What's you're favourite season then?" Bucky thought for a minute before answering "winter probably, cuddled up with blankets and sweaters by the fire with hot drinks and movie days... Plus speaking of, your story is fantastic!"

"That does sound good" Steve agreed "And seriously thanks a lot. It's a working progress though" "Really? Don't change much though, please, honestly I'm not a book kind of guy but that was whole new level of awesome" Bucky told Steve who asked "So if you don't mine me asking, why were you in a library? If you don't like books that it?"

"Er my therapist suggested it" Bucky admitted "I have insomnia, probably other things too. It helps though. Talking to someone. Helps me order my thoughts" Bucky said before Steve could ask "Oh... Well I'm glad my books a success for you at least I suppose" Steve looked sort of uneasy "Sorry I didn't mean to admit all that I guess" Bucky frowned but Steve smiled at him and wow his smile was like the kind of smile you think of when you think of a typical Disney style smile

"No I mean it's easy to reveal stuff to strangers right?" And wow he understood it. "Although I should probably get going, this story isn't going to finish itself" Steve said and Bucky felt himself droop a little "Okay sure, although can I give you my number? Just because I'd like to know the outcome?" Bucky managed to ask and Steve happily agreed, promising to meet soon. "And hey Steve, winter is coming, keep warm" Bucky winked and Steve rolled his eyes.

How were they already so comfortable with each other. Bucky thought as he watched Steve walk away.

 

About a month later Steve's book was published, he'd made any necessary modifications, within reason, Bucky's comment always at the front of his mind. It had been a surprise to say the least when Steve had first opened the folder and scrolled the end of his work to find something extra written there.

_It's felt like winter for 50 years honest to god. I can't believe I found you again" Scott said_

_"Well I said I was with you till the end of the line didn't I ?" Josh asked Scott who kissed him gently "You literally made everything into summer again" he whispered against his lips_

_"What can I say, I'm the winter soldier" Josh laughed as he kissed Scott back, pushing him into the mattress_

_"Ravage me sergent" Scott laughed, "aye aye captain" Josh responded._

 

Steve and Bucky had kept in touch as promised, meeting occasionally for lunch or coffee, Bucky constantly haranguing Steve about hurrying the hell up- he was getting impatient.

They'd actually grown quite close, Bucky still completely fantasised over Steve, in his head of course but he always kept hope for that tiny possibility Steve would reciprocate his feeling. Not that Bucky had any real feeling for Steve.

No of course not.

He just thought about him as he fell asleep at night and imagined seeing him in the morning with mussed up hair. He could picture Steve bringing Bucky flowers and Bucky would see Steve's eyes every time he closed his eyes and revelled in the moments their fingers touched when they passed each other coffee cups. 

The day the book came out in stores Bucky rushed out, obviously, Steve had told him that he could get him a copy for free but Bucky refused.

If Bucky was going to _ever_  going to buy a book it would be this one.

He'd scanned the shelves for _Winter Is Coming_ with no luck. Steve had given absolutely nothing away but Bucky eventually found it, _The Winter Soldier_ By Steve Rogers.

Bucky bought it without a second glance and was only when he got home and opened it on the first page, right before chapter one was **For Bucky, my winter soldier** Bucky read it over and over trying to piece his thoughts together.

He'd stopped seeing his therapist the past few weeks, but right now he could really use some help to order the puzzle pieces of feelings floating around in his head.

Instead of his therapist he phoned Steve, asking him to come over which he did of course, Bucky didn't really know yet but Steve would have done anything for Bucky.

Like jump off a train, wanted to buy him a rose everyday kind of anything.

Once Steve was over Bucky completely froze up, not knowing how to breach the subject until he didn't have to. "So I'm guessing you've seen he book?" Steve asked hesitantly "Sorry if that was out of line and I didn't want to push anything but I guess it's out there now and all impulse control telling me not to blurt things out has kind of disappeared so, Bucky you're really cute. Like really, you're funny and sweet, smart and genuine and I know we haven't known each other very long and chances are we won't know each other for ever but recently you did make my life better and I'm not saying I want to date you, that's probably what you got from the winter soldier thing I just..." Steve ran out of breath then and Bucky was frowning at him "So you don't want to date me?" He tried to clarify.

"Um" was all Steve said and Bucky smiled "if I was ever going to believe in fate or destiny or whatever shit that makes things happen for a reason, it would be now" he said just before he leaned in and kissed Steve.

 

"And the rest as they say, is history" Bucky finished.

"Okay... as I was trying to say this is just a checkup but I'm glad you're doing okay, I'm happy for you Bucky, you're clearly doing great so now go and enjoy it"

"Thanks! I will, bye"

"Wait, Bucky" his therapist called after him,

"Yeah?"

"Did he keep your ending?" He asked

"you'll have to read the book to find out" Bucky said as he left the office. Just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Answering it, Steve was the other end of the line asking where he was, Bucky said "just leaving my therapist now"

"and?" Steve pushed "And nothing, I'm all good, I love you" Bucky said and hung up as he walked out the building just as Steve was pulling up at curb Bucky quickly hopped in the other side and Steve leant over to kiss him quickly "Hey baby".


End file.
